Ferality Haydes
"I think romance messes with people's heads." --Wildcat the Bumblecat Wildcat the Bumblecat is a character created by User:WildgirlN. I am open to criticism on this character. If you have constructive criticism to share, you may do so. However, I will not tolerate flaming. Basic Info Wildcat's real name is Maria. She calls herself Wildcat because she finds the name "Maria" too girly. She is fifteen years old. Her birthday is May 4th. She is female. Her alignment is Chaotic Good. She is a Flight type. She is a Bumblecat (3/4 Cat, 1/4 Bumblebee). Her father was a 1/2 Cat, 1/2 Bumblebee, and her mother was fully cat. She is often mislabeled as a "beecat", which annoys her greatly. She currently identifies as aromantic/asexual, which means that she feels no romantic or sexual attraction toward anyone of any gender. She does not have a voice actor. However, User:MissAquaAnime did a voice act for her here: Nicknames *"Wildcat" by almost everyone. *"Wild" by her friends. *"Kitty" by Shadow the Hedgehog *"Beecat" by some of her enemies and rivals. Appearance Wildcat has mostly brown, short fur. Her belly pattern, the inside of her ears and her tail are black, with slightly longer fur. She has a black, fluffy muzzle. She has black hair that is cut in long triangles and goes to her waist. She has emerald-green eyes with long lashes, much to her disgust. She has a typical cat nose. She has long, retractable claws in both hands and feet; due to being being mostly cat. She also has cat fangs. She has only two Bee attributes; four bee wings and abnormally small size. She is 2', 4" tall, about a foot shorter than the average Mobian. She is also very light, weighing 44 pounds. Due to her hectic lifestyle and the fact that she can't afford lots of food, Wildcat is physically immature. She has very slight curves, a high voice and a rather immature personality. Personality Wildcat is loud, fearless, and generally immature. Although she cares a lot about her friends and will happily defend them, she tends to tease them mercilessly and ignore their irritation. She doesn't understand moods very well, and will innocently do things such as laugh when others are upset. She's rather unintelligent, especially in the areas of art and writing. Her best school subject is probably computer science. Her grasp of social skills is lousy at best. Her conversations usually revert to teasing the person, and offering to shake her hand will earn you a blank stare. Flirting especially makes no sense to her, and she has been known to burst out laughing at people's attempts to flirt with someone else. She likes to eat both fruit and meat, although fruit is much more plentiful so she eats more of it. She enjoys flying, as it helps her work off energy and relax. Her favorite color is green, with neutral colors such as white, black and gray coming to a close second. She's quite afraid of fire, due to a tramatic event from her childhood involving fire. She is also afraid of water, since her wings will absorb water and keep her from flying or swimming. Quotes "I think romance messes with people's heads." "That's Bumblecat, not Beecat! Why can't anyone get my species right?" "Is that your answer to everything? Kissing?" "I act this way to survive, genius." (Angry voice) "I'm not a freak!" "Meow-bzz." (Trying to come up with a good noise for cat-bee hybrids to make) Theme Songs Relatives Wildcat has only one surviving parent; her mother, Natalie. She also has a second cousin; Charmy Bee. Non-Romantic Relationships Wildcat has two best friends; Saffy the Hedgehog, Samantha the Dragon-Cat. Saffy the Hedgehog Saffy has been Wildcat's best friend since they were little kids. Despise their occasional arguments (usually about Saffy's boyfriend, Shadow the Hedgehog), they get along pretty well. Samantha the Dragon-Cat Samantha is another of Wildcat's best friends. They met fairly recently, but became fast friends. In addition, Wildcat is friends with the following characters: Charmy Bee Charmy is Wildcat's second cousin, and they are good friends. They enjoy flying around together. Future the Hedgehog (FC) Future and Wildcat are friends, despite their tendency to tease each other. Kaii the Shadow-Wolf (FC) Although Wildcat doesn't believe Kaii is evil, and respects the fact that Samantha is dating him, she is very nervous around him due to his ability to read emotions. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles and Wildcat are just friends. They don't see each other often since Knuckles is often busy defending his emerald. Wildcat thinks he's silly for spending his whole life guarding an inanimate object. She is rivals with the following characters: Rouge the Bat Wildcat thinks Rouge is just a stupid jewel thief, and Rouge finds Wildcat annoying. Sonic the Hedgehog Although Sonic and Wildcat can be friends, Wildcat does tend to get fed up with Sonic's carefree attitude. They're more like frienemies, fighting sometimes, working together other times. Cythan Algato Cythan and Wildcat aren't really rivals, per se, but they don't agree on much. Cythan thinks Wildcat is stupid; Wildcat thinks Cythan is stuck-up and overpowered. The only thing they agree on is their hatred of Elizabeth the Hedgehog (owned by Erin A. There, I credited, you can't kill me for using her FC now. >:)) She is enemies with the following characters: Shadow the Hedgehog Despite (or maybe because of) the fact that Shadow is dating Wildcat's best friend, Saffy, Shadow and Wildcat hate each other, to the point that they have attacked each other. Dr. Eggman Who likes Eggman? Certainly not Wildcat. Kato the Etherling (FC) Although Wildcat is sympathetic to Kato's split personality problem, she hates Yona's perverted nature and tends to stay away from both personalities. Nightshade the Bumblecat (Evil Wildcat) (FC) Naturally, Nightshade and Wildcat hate each other; being opposites. Elizabeth the Hedgehog (FC) What do you expect? Romantic Relationships Wildcat currently identifies as aromantic/asexual. Therefore, she has had no mutual romantic relationships. Powers/Abilities Wildcat has cat claws and fangs, which she uses to scratch and bite people with. She can fly with her wings, although if she doesn't constantly use them, they will get weaker and she won't be able to fly as well. She's a great acrobat, and her arms and legs are strong enough to handle being bounced on and swung with. She's a fair runner, but nowhere near as fast as the average Speed type. Other Forms Wildcat just has the typical forms that most Sonic Characters have; a Normal form and a Super form. Her Super form is triggered by the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Recognition and Awards *Wildcat was the Top Page on 3/22/2015, American Time. *Wildcat was the Top Page on 3/23/2015, American Time. Trivia *Wildcat's original outfit was a green tunic with a white sash, green pants and green shoes with spikes and a vertical white stripe. After a while, she changed her outfit to a green V-neck, green flared pants and green platform shoes with retractable spikes. In 2015, her outfit was changed to the current one. *Wildcat and Saffy used to be the same age, but since Saffy's creator wanted her to be sixteen, and Wildcat's creator wanted her to be fifteen, their ages were changed. *Wildcat hates the color pink, mainly because of its feminine associations. She also hates dresses and skirts, finding them very inefficient. *Wildcat purrs when she is happy, but she also purrs when she is in pain or upset to comfort herself. *Unlike a lot of first fan characters, Wildcat was never a recolor. She was, however, a pretty bad Mary Sue in her early years. (Ouch.) Fans Of This Character *wildgirlN (Why can't I be a fan of my own character?) *ohioruth/User:Ohioruth Haters Of This Character * Past Wildcat's early life was pretty calm. She grew up with her parents and her best friend, Saffy the Hedgehog. In her early teens, her father died in a car crash, leaving her family shaken and her mother severely depressed. Gallery Old Design Wildcat Main Picture Background.png|Wildcat's main picture Wildcat with Plant Background.png|Wildcat's ID Photo (made by Ameera F.) 6.png|Wildcat Listening To Music (made with base) 15.png|Wildcat And A Chaos Emerald 30.png|Wildcat and Saffy (made with base) Hyper-Normal Wildcat.png|Hyper Form and Normal Form (made with base) 19.png|Wildcat in Sonic Riders (made with base) 7.png|Wildcat's Hypo Form (made with base) Team strong colored in.png|Saffy, Wild, and Sam by ohioruth (base used) Wildcat in Summer.png|Summer Wildcat Wildcat Icon.png|Wildcat icon thingy Wildcat with Ponytail.png|Wildcat Flying (with weird eye shape?) Wildcat 1 (Wordmark).png|Wildcat drawn with colored pencils Baby Wildcat 1.png|Baby Wildcat Wildcat's Reference Sheet.png|Wildcat's (awesome) Reference Sheet (made by MissAquaAnime, THANK YOU! :D) Samantha and Wildcat.PNG|Samantha and Wildcat (don't ask about the dresses, it was a base!) made by ohioruth Wildcat.jpg|Wildcat by PrincessElizabeth115 Wild.png|Lineless By MissAquaAnime happy_valentines_day_by_sharletthecat-d8i0fow.png|Blue hugging Wildcat by SharletTheCat on dA Wildcat Meowbzz.png|Wildcat "Meow-bzz" (By MinecraftFan11onScratch with an Base maded by Crazzy-Glazi of Deviantart) New Design Wildcat redesign.png|Wildcat's new design Wildcat's Powers.png|Wildcat flying Cat.png|By MissHuntress, thank you! wildcat_by_sharletthecat-d8p31l5.png|By SharletTheCat/woarel :D Category:Other Category:Bumblecats Category:Female Category:Good Category:Physic Powers Category:Cats Category:Bumblebees Category:Hybrids Category:Related to Canon Characters Category:WildgirlN